


Bonus scene from MTIAFAWT

by Violet_Witch



Series: Dick and Wally get a room [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Witch/pseuds/Violet_Witch
Summary: Literally just the smut from the chapter Yup. That just happened. in my fic Maybe this isn't as fake as we think. You do have to read the fic for this to make sense.





	Bonus scene from MTIAFAWT

He leaned down slowly to drape himself over Wally, bracing himself with one hand beside Wally’s head and the other undoing the buttons of his own shirt.

He kissed Wally again, long and slow, building the heat between them until he felt like he might melt if they kept at it much longer. Wally’s hands came up to his waist, his thumbs rubbing slow circles into Dick’s hip bones. He finished unbuttoning his shirt and pulled back to take it off, throwing it carelessly into the corner of the room.

He was about to lean back down when Wally stopped him with one hand splayed across his stomach. “Give me a sec. The Robin suit doesn’t leave much to the imagination, but I’ve never gotten the chance to properly _look._ ”

Dick hummed his understanding and watched Wally’s face happily as he ran his hands along Dick’s chest in child like wonder. If Dick was being honest, he had been a little concerned about this part. His chest was riddled with scars, old and new, carefully stitched and sloppily healed, deep cuts and old bullet wounds. He’d covered most of them for the pool party with makeup, but now he was truly bare.

Sure, Wally had seen him shirtless before but it had always been rushed, generally in bad lighting, and Wally had been pointedly not looking at Dick. That made a lot more sense now.

But instead of pulling away in disgust of being horrified Wally just marvelled. After a few seconds of this, Dick said, “Yeah, right. _Look._ ” Wally was doing a lot more _looking_ with his hands than his eyes.

Wally got a mischievous gleam in his eye and before Dick could comment on it, he’d flipped them over so he was on top. “Some of us are tactile learners and I wanna memorize every part of you.”

That should not have been as hot as it was. Dick gulped, his adam's apple bobbing. Wally zeroed in on this movement, leaning down to kiss and suck on the column of Dick’s throat, until he got to Dick’s clavicle where he stopped to pay that patch of skin particular attention. Dick moaned and writhed beneath him, still trying to hold himself back.

Wally moved back up to his ear and whispered, “It’s ok. Let go.”

Dick whimpered.

Wally’s hands ran up and down Dick’s torso and he let his lips brush against his ear. “I want to hear you _scream._ ”

Dick shivered. “You’re gonna have to really wow me then.”

Wally pulled back to give Dick a lopsided smile and a quick kiss before returning to his goal of kissing and licking every scar Dick had.

With Wally’s reassurances in mind, Dick moaned obscenely and Wally _relished_ it. 

He loved seeing Dick come undone, and he loved _causing_ it even more. Dick sucked in a breath and let out a strangled cry when Wally flicked his tongue over his nipple, so Wally stayed there, to keep flicked his tongue over it. He captured it lightly between his teeth, just enough for Dick’s breath to hitch.

Then it occurred to him that the other one might be just as sensitive so he switched over, soothing the nipple he left behind by rolling it between his fingers, pinching slightly while he sucked on the fresh one.

Dick squirmed moaning and whining without thought of restraint, bucking up into Wally. He finally finished with Dick’s nipples, dragging his tongue south to lick Dick’s well defined abs. 

Between his strangled crys, Dick managed to say, “Shirt. Off. Now.”

And well, if that didn’t turn Wally on… _God_ he’d always known his best friend was hot, but this was feral and demanding and completely undone in a way Wally had never seen before. What else could he do? 

Wally sat up and quickly undid the buttons of his shirt with human, but still impressive, efficiency. When he got to the last button his hands suddenly stilled, undoing it as slowly as he could. He bit his lip and carefully watched Dick from beneath hooded eyes. He pulled the shirt off excruciatingly slowly, enjoying the animalistic look in Dick’s eyes. He looked like at any minute he might devour Wally and Wally could barely stand it. 

Experimentally, Wally rolled his hips, just to see what kind of sound Dick might make. The answer was a strangled sort of whimper that might have been a growl, but was definitely at odds with the feral look. Wally finally finished his little show, tossing his shirt in the same general direction as Dick’s had gone.

He leaned back down, supporting himself with an elbow on either side of Dick’s head. “Hey,” he said softly.

A smile played around Dicks lips. “What was that?” he asked just as softly.

Wally smiled playfully. “A show for the showman.”

Dick snorted, burying his head in Wally’s neck to hide his smile. “Really Walls?”

“What can I say? I’m just as funny as I am sexy. Can’t resist natural charms.”

This time Dick really did laugh and Wally decided he wanted to taste the sound. Then he remembered he could, so he captured Dick’s laugh and his lips in a bruising kiss.

At some point while Wally was distracted, Dicks hands found Wally’s belt loops, pulling them flush against each other and grinding mercilessly. Wally broke it off, burying his face in Dicks neck and leaving gentle kisses there.

He shifted his weight to bring one hand down to start undoing the button on his jeans because they were suddenly _way too tight._

“Wait, Wally-” Dick said, pulling back as much as he could while still trapped under Wally.

Wally immediately backed off, clamoring up to his hands so there was a foot or so of space between them. He frowned in concern and worry. “What’s wrong?”

Dick sighed, biting his lip. “We don’t have to. I mean, if you don’t want to, I’m happy like this I don’t want to pressure you or anything.”

The concern was so far removed from the feral look that had been in his friends eyes a second ago, that for a moment all Wally could do was blink. When the words registered, something warm spread in Wally’s chest that had nothing to do with the warmth between his legs.

For some inexplicable reason, that was what made Wally blush and feel shy. “Oh,” he managed.

“Wally?” Dick prompted, concern written in every line of his face.

Wally smiled. “I want to.” He kissed Dick chastely. 

“In that case… ” A cocky grin broke out over Dicks face and he nimbly undid Wally’s fly himself. 

Wally crawled off awkwardly to pull off his pants, taking his boxers with them and freeing himself to the shockingly cold air. Dick rose lazily onto his elbows to watch Wally strip. Licking his lips as he did so. Wally looked at Dick’s swollen lips and wild ebony hair, thinking _I did that_ with a sort of wonder that made him want to smile.

Wally wasn’t nearly as scarred as Dick, but he knew that they were there. They looked like shallow pink cuts that stood out against his pale skin. Benefit of being a meta, his healing factor minimized the scarring so there weren’t too many. 

There was also the fact that Dick lived in _Gotham_ of all places. A regular citizen had probably been kidnapped 5 times, had been shot at least once, and had several lacerations all over their body. A vigilante… well Wally was staring at the results right now.

“Are you just gonna stand there?” Dick asked, a smile playing across his lips.

Wally laughed starting forward. He made quick work of Dick’s jeans, pausing before he moved to look up and quirk an eyebrow at Dick in a silent question.

Dick nodded permission and Wally yanked off his pants and underwear, dropping them on the floor. “Scoot up.”

Dick obliged, moving to the center of the bed and positioning himself so his head was on the pillows. Wally crawled on top of him, kissing him slowly and letting the burn build in the pit of his stomach until he was so hard it hurt. 

He pulled back hesitantly. He’d never actually… done this with a guy. He wasn’t totally sure what to do next. So far, it had been pretty much the same as it had been with girls, but now… 

Dick seemed to sense his hesitation and guessed the reason behind it. “Wally, have you ever done this with a guy?”

Looking to the side, Wally blushed again. He really hoped the heat of what they were already doing would cover it up. “Um… no?”

Dick smiled reassuringly. “It’s okay, we can take it slow. I haven’t actually… you know, had sex with anyone yet.”

Wally looked back at Dick in surprise. “What?” He’d been pretty sure Dick had gone there with some of his exes. Kizzy’s comments always seemed to imply so anyway.

It was Dick’s turn to blush. “I mean, I’ve uh… touched and stuff, but never penetration.” he shrugged. “I may have led some of those rich kids to believe otherwise for the sake of my image, but I never actually went there.”

“Oh,” Wally said, dumbstruck. “Maybe we should save that for another night?”

Dick nodded. “We don’t have any condoms anyway so… ”

“Lube?” Wally asked.

Dick shrugged again. “There’s some lotion in the bathroom.”

Wally rolled off of Dick and went to the bathroom to grab it, purposely swaying his hips as he went. He came back, tossing the lotion onto the bed and crawling back over to Dick. He kissed Dick softly, warmth pooling back into his half hard cock. 

It took all of 5 seconds for the kiss to become heated again, Dick licking into Wally’s mouth and using his tongue to explore. He flipped them over, pressing Wally into the bed.

Just as Wally thought he might come right there without being touched, Dick murmured against his lips, “Are you sure about this?”

“‘Course,” Wally responded barely breaking their kiss.

Dick’s hand slipped between them, stroking Wally’s shaft lazily before running his thumb over the tip. Wally's breath hitched, his body responding automatically and arching into Dick’s hand. 

Dick kept going, finding an even pace and kissing Wally as he did. Wally’s moans were lost in the cavern of Dicks mouth. For a while Wally tried to stay present so he could enjoy it all, but in the end it was a losing battle. The kiss got sloppier and sloppier as Wally lost himself in the sensations. 

As he sensed Wally getting closer to the edge, Dick picked up the pace. With a flick of Dicks wrist and a final cry from Wally, he came all over both of them. White hot ecstasy flooded Wally’s body.

Dick was already almost there just from watching Wally get off. Still on top of the blissed out red head, Dick reached down to finish himself off. It didn’t take much before he came too. Dick pushed himself off Wally to land heavily beside his best friend. 

They stayed like that, both too tired to move. 

“That was…”

“Amazing.” Dick finished. He couldn’t help himself, he laughed.

“What?” Wally asked, smiling himself.

“I just can’t believe that just happened.” For a moment Dick wondered if that was the wrong thing to say.

His worries proved baseless when Wally quietly replied, “Me neither.”

Dick snorted one more time before rolling off the bed and walking to the bathroom. Wally turned his head to watch Dick walk away, panic suddenly swelling in his chest.

_Dick was walking away. He was leaving. It was too much. This was a mistake and it was never going to happen again. Wally was losing his best friend._

Then Dick came back out of the bathroom, now holding a towel. He wiped them both off and tossed it away. The panic in Wally’s chest dissipated and he thought he was probably being stupid. But… 

They needed to talk about it. Just, not right now.

Dick started to crawl back into the bed, before he could lay down, Wally wrapped one hand around the back of his neck to pull him into a kiss.

After a moment, Dick pulled away slightly smiling. “What was that for?”

Wally hummed. “Because I can.” _And that amazes me,_ Wally added in his head.

Dick chuckled lightly in response, snuggling into Wally’s side. Wally draped an arm around him and squeezed. Dick was totally a cuddler. 

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it folks, my first time writing smut. Are you impressed? Did I seduce you? Nah, I’m just kidding (Though Dick and Wally were both pretty seduced so… )


End file.
